MONSTER FLU
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-Season 3 story. All seems well for the goodies now that Moo is gone, but what happens when he comes back, along with Lilim, and has a literally sick new plan to get revenge on them?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! It's been some time since I did a Monster Rancher fic, and I decided to make one which takes place post-Season 3, but features both the return of Moo and Lilim and the arrival of a very nasty disease. It's a three parter and meant to be as cool as it is gripping. Hope it lives up to expectations.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This fanfic was inspired by a totally awesome episode of "Extreme Dinosaurs", called "Saurian Sniffles", as well as that cool, hilarious story of RockyRoadSmith's on this very site, titled, "For Granted".

As mentioned above, this story takes place after the third season of Monster Rancher.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Monster Rancher Anime.

MONSTER FLU

Chapter 1-Moo And Lilim's Return And Sick Creation

A lot was going on in favor of the Monster Rancher goodies lately. For instance, the likes of Gray Wolf and Pixie had joined the group. Not only this, but Nina and Hopper had come along with them and also joined the group. That, and Big Blue had been resurrected, with Granity becoming Pixie once more, and they were elated to be together again. As if that weren't enough, these rebel goodies were also praised for all they did in helping finally eradicate Moo and bring peace to the world of Monster Rancher. Seemed like they were living on easy street, indeed. Especially since they now lived the good life in pretty much every way imaginable, right down to Genki and Holly becoming closer than close, along with Pixie and Big Blue. To say nothing of Nina and Holly becoming the best of friends, and Tiger and Gray Wolf being closer to one another than ever. However, this was not to last.

Why? Because although Moo had been destroyed at long last all those weeks ago, a turn for the worse had occurred which would see to it that not only he, but also Lilim, who'd died long before he had, would be restored to life. Though the countless monsters he corrupted would not be turned evil again and stay the good monsters they were now returned to being, the fact he was pure evil to start with and Lilim was the one baddy who did not get restored to life as a good monster or purified disk after he was defeated by the Phoenix made it so that their resurrection was going to see to it that they came back just as evil and monstrous as they were before. Though the way in which they came back made sure Moo was restored in his weaker form, not his original body.

In any case, here's how they got resurrected, despite how impossible this seemed now. Moo, after being vaporized into the air like he was, took weeks to turn into a lost disk. But in the end, he did, and that disk landed on a cliff. Holly's father was still free, mind you, and would not be possessed by Moo's soul again, but the disk on that cliff was much different than most lost disks. For Moo's soul within made it unstable despite the fact he was dead, and eventually, it got struck by lightning one stormy night. That lightning combined with both the instability of the lost disk and Moo's dead soul within to restore him to life, albeit not in his original body, but instead in his weaker form, the one that the rebels had first encountered him in. After Moo came to see he was alive once more, though in his less powerful body, he immediately remembered how the goodies had seen to his destruction, not to mention how all the monsters he corrupted had utterly betrayed him and were good monsters once more.

This infuriated him, and he especially felt like this towards Pixie, Gray Wolf and Big Blue. He knew the world was no doubt much safer and more peaceful, since he'd been dead for weeks prior to this lucky resurrection of his, and he wanted more than anything to pay back the goodies. After deciding he'd need some help, but knowing there was only one possible source, he found a special magic gem which was similar to Holly's magic stone, only much more potent and capable of only creating evil things. Said gem was buried under the ground of the cave he found for refuge. Putting it to use, he revived Lilim exactly as she'd been prior to General Durahan, who ironically was now good once more and free of Moo's influence, killing her off.

Once Lilim was back to life, Moo told her everything, and after she learned both of how Durahan was good once more and that she and Moo were the only two baddies left in the whole universe, not to mention how Gray Wolf, Pixie and Big Blue had joined the rebels for good, she was as furious about that and learning the world was peaceful and free of baddy corruption as he had been upon learning such facts. Long story short, she immediately agreed to help Moo take revenge on the goodies. "Though I have to say, Master Moo, I wish we could have a better place to hide than this cave." "It was the only one I could find and be certain we wouldn't be seen." Moo said. "Take it or leave it." "Point taken." Lilim said. "How will we see to it that those vile rebels get what for, by the way?"

"We will destroy them, but mere immediate death is too kind for the likes of them, most especially those infernal howlers." Moo growled. "You mean Tiger and Gray Wolf?" Lilim said. "Yeah, I couldn't agree more. Not to mention my pathetic pink counterpart." "Pixie." Moo said, immediately knowing who she was referring to. "Yeah, I'd love to cut that fucking cunt bitch a few orders of magnitude down to size." Lilim commented. "Her friends need such treatment just as badly." Moo responded. "Which is why I have decided what I am about to plan is the best possible way to put the rebels out of commission and conquer this world, which you and I shall rule as king and queen baddies." "I like the plan already, especially the last part." Lilim spoke. "So what are you intending, exactly?"

Moo explained: "Though I cannot corrupt the monsters I once did again, and though Holly's father is free of my soul for good, the gem with which I restored you to life will serve us nicely in creating what we need. However, to create it, I will need assistance from your powers of lightning energy." "Will do." Lilim responded. "Though I sure wish Moo could be back to life in his original body." she thought to herself, knowing better than to say such a thing to his face. "Still, I've got as much of a crush on him as I did before, and now we'll finally get what was taken from us at the last moment before." she thought on. Now, she had her lightning powers ready to go, and said: "So, Moo, what will this gem of yours do this time? I mean, when my lightning powers combine with its magic?" "You will see." Moo answered, and he held up the gem." "As you've learned, this gem creates only that which is evil. And when its evil energies combine with your baddy lightning powers…"

Sure enough, the gem's energies came out of it and Lilim shot her lightning, the resulting combination making it so that a strange, red blur occurred. Then that blur turned crimson, and the crimson blur turned into a scarlet liquid. Moo quickly made a giant goblet from the gem and let the liquid fall into it. Once it happened, Lilim asked: "Nice job. So, what did we just create?" "When my evil intentions were read by the gem's evil energies, the energies were further given a charge by your lightning powers." Moo told her. "In the process, it all combined to become a very powerful new illness in the form of a scarlet liquid like you see in the goblet I made from the same gem. It is called 'Monster Flu', and though it is by no means fatal, it is a very severe and contagious disease which is much, much, MUCH worse than the normal flu that humans may catch. While it only effects monsters and not humans, this is only because humans would not have a chance against either of us, thus making it so I didn't need to bother making it be in any way applicable to anything but monsters. It takes weeks, even months, to recover from."

"Ingenious, Moo!" Lilim exclaimed. "And, since it's never existed until now, there's no way in hell that anyone will be able to help the rebel monsters once we've infected them with it! By the time they recover enough to try and fight us, we'll have already conquered this world!" "Exactly my intentions!" Moo told her. "I can't wait to infect them! Such fun it will be…" she began, pointing to the Monster Flu within the goblet, but Moo boomed: "DON'T TOUCH!" "Huh?" Lilim said, confused as to why he'd just done this. Then Moo told her: "Thanks to how the lightning that struck my disk, which took weeks to form inside the air before it landed on that cliff, was just enough with the disk's instability to bring me back to life in my weaker form, and thanks to how I only had enough ability to control the gem to make the Monster Flu be created as it was, we are even more susceptible to this flu than normal monsters would be." "Come again?" asked Lilim. "We were brought back to life, but by means that barely worked and shouldn't have worked. This means that while this flu wouldn't be fatal to normal monsters, it would be to the two of us! If you touch it, you're a goner. And the same goes for me. Which is why I used my last of control over that gem to made this goblet to contain it."

"Dammit!" Lilim exclaimed. "So how the fuck are we going to use this shit if we aren't even able to touch it without being killed? Are you sure this was the most you could do with that gem to make this?" "Yes, but we can still use it. And we will." Moo assured her. "We just need a means of containing it. And you have not used this gem once, so you will be able to for a time. Make it count." He handed her the gem, and Lilim took it. Then she quickly thought of what to do and put the gem to work. In the process, she changed the goblet containing the Monster Flu into a gauntlet with a spray cannon on top of it. This spray cannon was designed to fit onto her hand and make it so the Monster Flu was inside of a special containment unit just under the long spray cannon. So at the same time she was utterly protected from it by the gauntlet's solid outer casing, she could, with the way she designed the gauntlet, spray the Monster Flu out of the spray cannon at will. Moo could immediately tell what she'd done, and once she was finished and said: "There!" Moo told her: "Well done, Lilim. You could not have thought of a better way to put this to use. So put on your gauntlet. I will now begin Phase 2 of this revenge plan."

Lilim was itching for revenge against the goodies, as well as conquest, as much as Moo was, so she obeyed without one word. Once the gauntlet was on her right hand, the gem having been in her left all this time, she said: "Ah, so my hand disappears into it, too. Not bad. This could be even better than my energy attacks, which is quite a statement. By the way, a question, Moo." "Yes?" Moo asked. "I know we're just going to incapacitate them, but were they to be sprayed with this illness a second time…?" "It would result in their almost immediate deaths." Moo said. "Though I could not design it to be fatal the first time, I could make it so that the second infection of this flu would be fatal. And I made the gem do just that." "Excellent." Lilim smiled. "So first we put them out of action with this flu. Then we conquer…" "And, should they try to stop us weeks later, we spray them a second time and they're as kaput as we would be were we to touch this once." Moo told her. "I love the sound of it more than ever." Lilim grinned.

"Which is why I am assigning you to carry the Monster Flu out, especially since you've got the gauntlet on and it fits your hand, not mine." "Sounds great." Lilim said. "So when do I start?" "When we find out where the goodies are, and anything we need to learn that we may not have known before." Moo replied. So they used the gem, Lilim still holding it, to find out all they needed to know, with the existence of Hopper and Nina, plus their involvement with Gray Wolf and joining the goodies, as well as the way Holly's father was meaning to pay his daughter and the rebels a visit today, included. "So, it would seem fate is very much in our favor indeed." Moo stated. "This will be the perfect time to strike. But first we must make it known we are back, and lure the good monster rebels into a trap." "How will it be done, then?" asked Lilim.

"You will wait behind this cave as I tell them I am back and so are you." Moo said. "I will do so by connecting the energies of my gem with that of Holly's magic stone. After I have made it clear we are coming for them, I will tell the goody monsters all that's needed to see to it they come for us alone, without their human friends. Then, after they look for me, since I will be their first and foremost target, you will fly about and spray each and every one of them with my newly made Monster Flu. After that, we take a leave, and once their human friends are so badly occupied with trying to treat their illness, we do what is needed to make sure we conquer all this world despite our lack of any troops and any allies but each other." "Marvelous. So we begin now?" asked Lilim. "Yes, we begin now." Moo told her. Lilim tossed him the gem and he then caught it, making it so he got its energies going so they'd flow into Holly's magic stone and see to it his plan would be set into action.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how did you like this first of chapters? Please rate and review, everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! And it's time for the next chapter of this three part fanfic! We now go into how the rebels are alerted to the return of Moo and Lilim, and how Moo means to lure them into the trap he and Lilim have set for them! What will happen? And what will this mean for the world of Monster Rancher? Let's find out, shall we?

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Monster Rancher Anime.

MONSTER FLU

Chapter 2-Germ Warfare

We now take a look at the village where the rebels, original or newly joined, currently were. Holly's father was indeed visiting today, and Holly was only too elated to see him again. Especially considering what he'd been through. Obviously, he was just as elated to see her. And the rest of the rebels had indeed been introduced to him by her, but were now letting the two have some quality time together, talking to and embracing each other. "Man, it's so nice to know that Holly and her father are back together for good, isn't it?" Genki asked. "Chi, it's such a nice sight, Chi!" Mocchi responded. "Of course, it's a bit awkward with the group being bigger than it was before, but we'll adjust nicely!" Hare commented. "True, that!" Suezo said. "Best of all, Moo is gone, and there will never be any baddies again." Pixie stated. She then turned to Big Blue. "Oh, and Blue?" she asked.

"Yes, Pixie?" Big Blue responded. "You'll be glad to know I never did evil again as Granity at all, even when baddies tried to brainwash me. So now your being back feels better than it already would, which is quite a statement." "I am glad to hear it, Pixie." Big Blue said, embracing her. "You know I'd do anything for you, by the way. And I'm as proud of you as you are of me." "God, Tiger, it's been so long since we were truly together like we once were." Gray Wolf said. "It sure has." Tiger replied. "In fact, the last time was prior to Moo attacking us. Good thing is, we're together for good, and Holly seems to have developed a sister-like relationship with Nina." "Much like we're actual brothers. Which is fitting for obvious reasons." Gray Wolf agreed. "In the meantime, I'm just glad to be back with you, brother." Tiger spoke. "Likewise, brother." Gray Wolf added in. "Golem is relieved peace has finally come to this world. No more fighting. Fighting is bad." Golem smiled as he felt the flowers. "By the way, would anyone like to see some tricks I've been teaching Hopper for the past few days once Holly's family reunion is done with?" asked Nina. "They're really funny and cute!"

"Maybe, but what kind of tricks?" asked Genki. "Oh, brother…" Tiger sighed, rolling his eyes. "I know, right?" asked Gray Wolf. "How are Naga and Gali doing, by the way?" Tiger then asked his brother. "Oh, they're doing pretty good." Gray Wolf said. "Matter of fact, they're a lot happier than they've been in some time, now that Moo's been destroyed and everything set right and all." "Guys, we'd appreciate you not mentioning Moo." Genki said. "Chi, we don't like to even think about him, Chi!" Mocchi added. "We know you were just talking about your past and all, but still, it's not good to remember who he was and what he did." put in Hare. "Especially with Holly's father around." Suezo added. "And since Holly's my favorite human…" "Fine, sorry. Point taken." sighed Tiger. Good thing was, he and Gray Wolf hated Moo more than any other goodies, so it wasn't hard for them to respect the wishes of the others. Just as Holly was done with her father for the time, she said: "I must say, daddy, this future will be anything but what the past was like, and I look forward to it all as much as you do." "I am happy to know it, Holly." he responded. "Especially when one considers…eh?" "What is it, daddy?" she asked.

"Your magic stone! It appears to be giving off energy traces!" he exclaimed. "Huh?" Holly asked as everyone else came over to see what was going on, having heard him. "Hey, you're right! But why would it be doing that?" "Is something wrong, Holly?" asked Hopper. "What's going on?" asked Genki. "I'll tell you what." said Moo as his image suddenly was to appear in front of them from the magic stone, thanks to how he made his gem's energies work. "MOO?" everyone exclaimed in unison. "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE DEAD!" Tiger roared. "Ah, but as you can see, I'm no longer dead." Moo told them. "But we saw you vaporize into the sky in our final battle!" cried Genki. "There wasn't even a lost disk!" Suezo yelled. "Chi, you should still be dead, Chi!" Mocchi squealed. "Yet I returned to life, though in my weaker body, and not my original one, when my dead soul, which was contained in an unstable lost disk that was formed weeks after I evaporated, and fell on a cliff, was hit by lightning on a stormy night. Last night, in fact. Along with the disk itself. The instability led to my being restored to life, though barely, and I soon realized all that was so now. After finding a cave to hide in, I'd get hold of a special gem which has powers only applicable to creating evil, and used it to restore Lilim to life."

"Lilim?" Pixie exclaimed. "This can't be happening." "This is a fucking nightmare! We have to be sleeping!" Gray Wolf insisted. "But it isn't. It's reality." Moo sneered. "After I saw to it Lilim was alive once more, I made sure she knew everything she needed to, and we arranged for a showdown with you rebels so we could finally destroy you, pay you back and conquer this world. You are welcome to try and stop us, but only on one condition." "What's that?" Big Blue asked, as furious to see Moo was back as everyone else, especially Tiger, Gray Wolf, Pixie and Holly's father. "Only you goody monsters are to come and face us. You will meet us in a deep canyon a mile or so south from where you currently are. At night. None of your human friends are to come with you. If they do, I will send Lilim to destroy the village you are in right now, and I will then come and finish the job. So either you goody monsters come and face me, with not a single human to help you, or innocent lives are lost, as well as an entire village and everything within its vicinity. What option do you choose? Make your decision fast!"

"Fine! We'll come, Moo, and you'll die even worse than you did last time!" Tiger snarled. "As will Lilim!" added Pixie. "Splendid. I look forward to paying you back in kind with my utmost of retribution." Moo smiled. Then his image disappeared and Holly's magic stone went back to normal. Back in the cave, Moo said: "It's done. Now we just have to wait for them to show up." "Then I will douse them with the Monster Flu." Lilim grinned. "And they will be utterly powerless to stop me from conquering this world, and ruling it over along with you, as the king baddy with his queen! !" Moo thundered with his infamous villainous laughter. Lilim also let out an evil laugh, vastly and greatly anticipating how she'd be putting her brand new weapon to use.

Back in the village, Nina, Holly, Genki and Holly's father were protesting. "Don't go!" Genki begged. "You can't go!" Holly added. "Moo is luring you into something, I just know it! Especially after having been possessed by him!" Holly's father cried out. "You can't do this! It's a trap!" Nina exclaimed. "Of course it's a trap." Gray Wolf nodded. "But we've no choice." Golem said. "We either do it this way, or this whole village gets brought to the ground." Pixie told them. "It's the lesser of two evils, and we won't let innocent humans die." Big Blue added. "Nor will we let Moo come any farther than he has, or Lilim, for that matter, if we can help it." stated Hare.

"Chi! Let's go get them, Chi!" Mocchi said. "I'm with you on that one, Mocchi!" put in Suezo. "Same here!" let out Hopper. "All right, but PLEASE be careful." Genki said. "We don't want to lose you, and especially since we've just reunited for good here." Holly's father added on. "You won't lose us. We promise you." Tiger said to them, and then he turned to Gray Wolf and spoke: "By the way, the last time you and I faced Moo together, he managed to floor us but good." "Let's turn the tables on him and spit it back in his ugly face this time." Gray Wolf growled. "My thoughts exactly." Tiger barked. "I'll help take Moo down, but first someone needs to destroy Lilim, and that someone might as well be me." Pixie pointed out. "After all, she's what I'd be if I had stayed a baddy." "Point." Big Blue nodded. "In any case, we've got to get going!"

"Yeah! Moo isn't going to wait too long, nor is Lilim!" Hare said. "So who's leading the way?" asked Suezo, knowing Genki usually led them. "Me, that's who!" Tiger said. "With Gray Wolf as our second in command! Let's move it! We don't want to keep our baddy friends waiting, do we?" So they took off, with Tiger in the lead, and for the first time since he'd been leading his band of thieves, no less. "However, we're going to have to keep my magic stone at the ready, just in case worse comes to worse and we need to pitch in." Holly pointed out after the goody monsters disappeared from sight. "Understood. We'll keep an eye on that thing." Genki told her. "I'll tell the villagers what's going on, in the meantime." Holly's father said. "But, daddy…" Holly said, but he told her. "They ought to know, and someone has to tell them. It may as well be me." So he went and did it.

Now, we go to the goody monsters. Tiger, Gray Wolf, Golem, Big Blue, Pixie, Mocchi, Hopper, Suezo and Hare. All nine went to exactly the canyon where Moo had told them to come and were more than ready to attack. To their surprise, though, neither Moo nor Lilim were anywhere to be seen. "Huh?" Suezo said. "Where are they?" "It's nighttime. It took us what remained of the day to get here, and now it's dark." Hare added. "Chi, so why aren't they here, Chi?" asked Mocchi. "It could be part of their trap. We'd best not all be seen at once." Pixie pointed out. "Good point, Pixie." Gray Wolf said. "So we're splitting up?" asked Big Blue. "We are." Tiger confirmed. Everyone look in a different spot. Moo and/or Lilim could very well be in an inconspicuous place, lying in wait for an ambush. So let's try and get the drop on them before they get the drop on us." The others nodded and they split up, going in all directions. "They are here, Lilim." Moo said from atop the cliff where he was standing alongside her. "And though it is not surprising our lack of presence would incline them to split up to search for us, this is what we needed them to do. Go and show them what a very sick bitch you are."

"Gladly!" Lilim replied, and so she flew off to do her dirty deed, the goody monsters not knowing their decision to split up like they were doing was exactly what Moo and Lilim wanted. "Okay, so let's see who I spray first…" Lilim thought, and she soon saw Golem looking about for where any sign of her or Moo might be. "Bingo." she thought. So she flew on down and as Golem said: "Golem uncertain as to whether or not Lilim or Moo could be here, but hopes he can help without having to fight. Fighting…is bad." "So is being ill, rockhead!" he heard the voice of Lilim shout, turning around as he went: "Huh?" only for Lilim to spray the Monster Flu into his face. "Lilim…what did you do…" Lilim flew off as Golem felt something horrible build up in him, and went: "Ah…AH…Ahhhh…AHHHHHHHHH…AAAAAAHHH-CHOOOOOOOO!" Golem fell over after sneezing hard, and Lilim smiled: "Ha, ha! The Monster Flu works like a charm! One down, eight to go!"

She flew about and soon saw Mocchi and Hopper on opposite sides of the crevice in the part of the canyon she was flying over. "Ah, so it's time for the little ones to get sick, then!" she smiled fiendishly. She soared down and was seen by Mocchi and Hopper, the former going: "Hopper! It's Lilim, Chi!" "Whaaaa?" Hopper exclaimed. "It is her! Hopper, Hopper!" Before either could attack, Lilim remarked: "Hello, brats! Try some flu on for size!" She sprayed first Mocchi, and then Hopper, and after flying off for her next target, Mocchi went: "What'd she do, Chi…AHH…AHHHH…AHHHHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHH…AHHHH-CHOOOOOOOO!" Hopper also let out: "Hopper not feel…well…feel horrible…all of a sudden…Hopper…not like this…Ahh…Ahhhh…Aaaahhhh...AHHHHH…AHHHHHH…AAAAH-CHOOOO!" Both fell over on their backs, and Lilim now saw Big Blue. "Ah, the first traitor…" she thought to herself. "Though Pixie will be considerably more fun to do this to, but first thing's first…"

Big Blue was looking around for Moo and/or Lilim, and went: "Where could they have found a place to hide? Surely with my size, I can…" "You've found one of them already! ME!" Lilim shouted as she flew directly at Big Blue, who turned around, but got sprayed in the face before he could react. "What did I just get sprayed with…" Big Blue yelled, but then he let out: "Ahh…Aaaah…Ahhhh…AAAAHHHHH…AAAAAHHHHHH…AAAHHHH-CHOOOOO!" Much like Golem, he fell over quite hard. Lilim flew about and saw Hare and Suezo next, in the process saying: "So the rabbit and the eyeball are the successors of the traitor, are they? Fine, then!" She soared down to where they were, and Hare sighed: "Man, even with my brain, I just can't think of where they'd be! Suezo!" "Yeah, Hare?" asked Suezo. "Can you go from your ledge and look to the sky? I can't see anything from my ledge at all!"

"All right, but…" Suezo began, yet he stopped when he saw Lilim coming right at him. "LILIM!" he yelled, but Lilim grinned: "That's my name! Don't wear it out…" She sprayed him with the Monster Flu, and added: "…though this is certain to wear you out!" "Lilim?" Hare let loose, but once he saw her, Lilim sneered: "Don't worry, little bunny rabbit, I haven't forgotten you!" She unleashed another spray, and it drenched Hare. "Now your sick feelings will multiply like your own kind!" she shouted as she flew off. "Guess you aren't as smart as you think!" As she disappeared from sight, Suezo asked: "What the hell did she just spray us with, Hare?" But he suddenly felt horrid and went: "Ah…Ahhh…Ahhhhh…Ahhhhhh…AHHHH-CHOOOOO!" Hare followed him as he said: "It looks like some kind of red…red…REEEEEEEEEEEEEED FLUUUUUID…Ahhh…AAAAAHHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHH…AHHHHHH-CHOOOOO!" As Suezo and Hare writhed thanks to their wicked new illness, Moo watched from where he was hiding and thought: "This is too good to be true. Keep it up, Lilim. Our conquest is so close now I can taste it." Sure enough, Lilim looked about for and soon found who she would attack next.

"Ah, so it's that asshole dog Tiger and that rotten skank Pixie. Perfect. This will feel even better the most of these." Lilim thought to herself. She swooped down towards Tiger, and Pixie was flying right behind where she was at this time. Just as Lilim was taking aim for Tiger, Pixie saw her and shouted: "Tiger! Behind you!" Tiger, as he spun round, went: "Moo or Lilim?" But before he could react, Lilim sprayed him in the face with Monster Flu, and he shook his head, a second later going: "What the fuck did you just fucking spray me with, bitch? Hey…why do I suddenly feel like I'm going…to…what's this feeling…have to…find…a way to stop…stop the ahh…ahhh…Ahh…Ahhh…Ahhhh…Ahhhhhhhh…AHHHHHHHHHHHH…AHHHHHHHH...AHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pixie flew at Lilim, going as she did so: "Okay, bitch, this is where I take you down at long last! Especially after what you just did to Tiger!" "I don't think so, bitch!" Lilim replied, spinning around. "On the contrary, it is YOU who shall be taken down by ME!"

She sprayed Pixie right in the face and Pixie suddenly flew out of control, going as she tried to get the wet feeling out of her face: "What the…NO…she…she…sprayed me…but with what…whaa…Ahh…AAhhhh…AAAAHHHH...AAAAAAAAAAAAA…AAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOO!" Pixie was sent flying backwards and spiraled down until she landed right next to Tiger, who had fallen on his side after sneezing. "This is going just so splendidly and swell!" She looked about, and then realized that there was only Gray Wolf left. "Oh, Moo, if you could only see this! Only Gray Wolf remains!" she smiled. Then she flew to where Gray Wolf was, and he was thinking: "My God, this is looking less like a trap and more like a wild goose chase. WAIT! I smell something." He sniffed the air and realized he could smell Lilim. He spun round and Lilim said: "Gray Wolf, the final traitor! The first two, and all the normal goody rebels are good and ill! Now it's time to finish the job!"

"Fat chance, bitch!" Gray Wolf shouted, but Lilim sprayed him in the face before he had a chance to attack or make good on his words. Gray Wolf suddenly went: "What was that…what did you just…Aaaahh…AAAAAAH…AAAAAAH…AAAHHH…AAAAAAAH-CHOOOO!" He fell onto his side, and struggled to get up, but couldn't. Suddenly, Moo showed up, and he used his gem, which he'd brought with him for this from the cave, to make all of the now badly diseased, flu stricken goodies be joined in the same spot with one another, so all could see him and Lilim and hear what he had to say. Lilim made it so she flew next to Moo, and Moo said: "Greetings, rebels! I suppose you are wondering why you are sneezing so profusely, and unable to get up!" "What…the hell…have you done to us?" howled Tiger before letting out another powerful sneeze. "I created a very new and very nasty disease called the Monster Flu." Moo stated. "With the help of the very gem he just used to group you all together." Lilim added. "Furthermore, it's of my creation, so no human is going to be able to help you. Nor any monster, for this disease effects only monsters, and where humans would be powerless to treat it, monsters would be no better off and would catch it themselves! It won't kill you, but it will take weeks to months to get over, and if you're sprayed a second time with it, you'll die nearly instantly!" Moo told them.

"Further, to make sure Moo and myself don't catch it, that gem was used by me to make this gauntlet which contained the Monster Flu! You can do nothing to stop us now, and even if you recovered enough to try, you'd just get sprayed again and become goners!" Lilim cackled. "I will now reclaim what was rightfully mine but never came to me thanks to you!" Moo said. "As you're ill as fuck and your human friends try in vain to make you well again, I reshape all of this world as I would have before!" "And we will rule it as king and queen baddy!" Lilim screeched. "Farewell, sickbeds! We're going to begin our conquest now!" Moo used the gem to teleport her and himself back to their cave hideout, and told them: "You will never stop me now, nor will your pitiful friends or any other monsters or humans! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Once the two baddies disappeared, the nine monsters sneezing, coughing and writhing on the ground, Holly, Genki, Nina and Holly's father soon showed up, Holly's magic stone having signaled them to go in this direction like she thought it might. And though it was even darker and later at night than it had been before, they had no trouble seeing where their nine friends were, as the coughing and sneezing alerted them. "Guys?" Holly asked as she ran to where they were as fast as she could, along with her father, Nina and Genki. "Are you all right?" "NO…we're a long way from all right…AAAAAAAH-CHHHHOOOOO!" Hare squeezed out before sneezing. The next instant had Genki asking: "Guys, what happened to you?" "Germ warfare!" Gray Wolf let out. Then he said: "AAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pixie further told them: "Lilim flew about everywhere while Moo kept hidden…and…sprayed us…with this…it's called…Monster Flu…Moo's creation…brand new disease…AAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOO!" "Magic gem he used…to make it…" Big Blue put in. "Lilim had it in a gauntlet…and had us all doused in it…AAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Only applicable to monsters…but it takes weeks, if not months, to get over…" Tiger gasped. "AAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOO! If we get sprayed a second time, we're goners…AAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOO! Moo did this so we couldn't fight him…stop his conquest…and as revenge on us…AAAH-CHOOO!"

"Golem not like this at all…" Golem managed to say, before going: "AAA-CHOOOO!" "Chi, Mocchi not like this either…AHHHH-CHI-AAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOO!" let out Mocchi. "Hopper ill…very ill…" Hopper squeaked, before going: "AAAAAAH-CHOOO!" "Oh, man, of all the ways we've ever been brought down…AAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOO!" Suezo screamed out. "Dear God, you poor things!" Nina exclaimed. "Holly, you were doing a few modifications to your magic stone last week!" Genki said. "Was one of them to make it a stone capable of teleportation?" asked her father. "Yes, and I know why you're asking!" Holly responded. "And it's a good thing I included that, because we're a mile away from that village! And we need to get you guys home to bed NOW!" "Not to mention to a hospital!" Nina added. So Holly quickly used the stone to teleport everyone present back to the village, and once they were there, Genki quickly rushed to tell everyone what had happened so they'd know and try to help, if help was at all possible, all things considered.

TO BE CONCLUDED…

So, quite a chapter, wouldn't you say? What did you think of it? Please rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Monster Rancher fans, this is it! The concluding chapter of this tale! Can the goodies find a way to stop Moo and Lilim despite their newfound flu, or will this finally be the end of the world of Monster Rancher as we know it? Will Moo get his revenge and conquer all with Lilim at his side, or will the rebels once more triumph as they did before? Find out in this third of the three chapters!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Monster Rancher Anime.

MONSTER FLU

Chapter 3-Final Flu Fight

Inside of their cave, Moo and Lilim were only too elated. Moo was saying: "We've done it! Now all we have to do is find the ideal place to rule, and get the proper means with which to make sure that rule takes place!" "Indeed!" Lilim smiled. "And the good thing is that no one can stop us, not to mention we should have no trouble finding those resources! Especially when I do to all other monsters in this world what I did to the rebels!" "Yes, and we are to get started as of now. Follow me, Lilim." Moo said. They walked out of the cave and Moo used his gem to see to it they could find a proper place. Once he found something satisfactory, he said: "Ah, this is ideal for where we shall rule over this world. We must go there and gather all the resources we'll need, along with anything else." So he teleported Lilim and himself there.

Meanwhile, back in the village which Genki, Holly, Nina and Holly's father had returned to with the flu infected rebels, things were getting more difficult for everyone by the second. In spite of how it had been told what happened and the bunch of them were immediately brought to the best doctor in the village and put in hospital beds, their flu was really getting to them, not to mention the way the doctor and his assistants tried hard to find a way to treat the illness, but, true to form, it was a flu they could not even begin to find or create any kind of medicine for. Worse yet, the knowledge of how they couldn't hope to even get up, let alone stop Moo or Lilim, in this state did not help matters at all.

"AAAAAAAAAAA-CHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOO!" Big Blue sneezed. He shook the bed built especially for him in the process. Golem, who was also in a bed built especially for him while everyone else besides him and Big Blue were in normal beds, sneezed even harder. "A-A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAA-CHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Even being built especially for him, his bed still nearly gave way. Coughing and sneezing horribly, Hare was alarmed he was even able to breathe once, let alone enough not to pass out. "Man, we should have known Moo and Lilim wouldn't have tried the direct approach…" Holly sighed as she brought hot bowls of soup to her monster friends. Tiger spoke for them all as he said: "Thank you…Holly…" and they drank the soup down, though it hardly made any difference, as they kept coughing and sneezing just as rapidly and profusely as they'd been before after finishing it.

"God, there has to be SOME way we can help them!" Genki said. "We can't just give up!" "As good as it is of you to try…ACHOOOOOO…and help us, Genki…" Gray Wolf said, "we are dealing with an illness of Moo's making which never existed until he created it." "Oh, I know," Genki said, "but I refuse to give up, especially with you guys so under the weather, and with what's at stake." "Wait, Holly…" Suezo gasped, before going: "ACHOOOOOOOOO!" He then continued: "Maybe your magic stone might be able to at least make some kind of…of medicine…ACHOOOOOO!" "Any of your modifications have to do with what should be that which is…ACHOOOOOOOOOOOO…impossible?" asked Pixie. "Well," Holly said as Nina comforted Gray Wolf and Hopper with a hug, and Genki did the same to Mocchi and Tiger, "I did change it so that it can read problems and come up with a solution of sorts for them. I could try that!" "Please do…and hurry…ACHOOOOOO…we have to stop Moo…" Golem let out.

"And Lilim, as well…" added Big Blue, "especially since God knows what they might be doing right now! ACCCCHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Okay, I need a pitcher…" said Holly, and her father quickly grabbed one. "Here you go." he said. "Thank you, father." she replied. "Nina, Genki, get these guys some nice, hot, calming tea while I make the medicine, if I can manage to." They nodded and went to the doctors to request exactly that. Calming, hot tea. While they were doing it, and while the nine rebels were still sneezing their lungs out, with poor Hopper going: "Hopper hate this…HA-HA-HA-A-A-A-A-AAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOO!" and Mocchi saying: "Chi…Mocchi hate being sick, Chi…AAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOO!" "Tea is on the way. And so is what we hope can serve as your medicine. Just hang in there." Holly's father said. "It better serve…as our medicine…" Tiger gasped out. "It's our only…hope against…Moo and Lilim now…AAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOO!"

Hare then said: "Always have to…ACHOOOO…state the obvious, don't you, Tiger?" "Shut up, Hare", Tiger snapped back, "or I'll…ACHOOOO…sneeze on you for my next ten sneezing sequences!" "I can't…ACHOOOO…believe you guys." Pixie remarked. "Even when we're laid up as hell and…ACHOOOOO…the fate of this world is at worse stake than it's ever been…you still try and put…ACHOOOO…each other down with put-downs…ACHOOOO!" "It's all right, Holly looks to be…ACHOOOO…done." Gray Wolf pointed out. "So I think she's about to bring us our…ACHOOOO…medicine…" "Or the closest thing to it I can make." Holly explained. She was carrying a special green liquid in her pitcher now. "I had my magic stone read what you had come down with, and I guess this green fluid is the closest thing to a cure, or at least, something to combat the virus, it could produce! Hope it helps sufficiently!"

"It better, because otherwise, the world is doomed…" Pixie stated. So she was handed the pitcher to first by Holly, and drank her share. Then she passed it to Tiger, who drank his portion. This continued until everyone had taken the amount they needed, and by the time all had drank down their required medicine, the pitcher was empty. "Well, how are you guys feeling?" "On the one hand, we're still sick." Gray Wolf replied. "On the other hand, we at least feel revitalized enough so that we can fight Moo and Lilim." Big Blue said as everyone got out of bed. "And we have to go fast, because God only knows…" began Tiger, but then Genki, Holly, her father and Nina were suddenly teleported out of sight. "So, Holly managed to find a way to combat the flu I bestowed upon you and make you capable of fighting once more despite still being ill, did she?" Moo asked as his image came out of his gem in front of the rebel monsters. "Then let's see if you can help her and her fellow humans now! You have six hours to get to the Temple Of Devilry, the new place Lilim and I intend to live in and rule from, and unless you make it in time and then defeat us, Genki, Holly, her father and Nina become the first victims of our conquest! Come try and rescue them, if you dare! !"

"Oh, we dare, all right!" Tiger snarled. "You can't! It's another trap!" a doctor protested. "And you aren't well yet, either!" added a villager. "No, but there isn't time!" Hare said. "Chi! We got to stop Moo and Lilim and save Genki, Holly, her daddy and Nina, Chi!" Mocchi put in. "So this is only way to do this." Suezo said. "But they'll spray you again, and you'll die!" cried a girl. "Even with the medicine Holly made for you combating the flu!" a boy added. "We'll make sure they don't get a chance to use it on us or any other monster ever again." Big Blue spoke. "In the meantime, we have friends to rescue and a world and future to save!" Pixie proclaimed as the nine monsters took off to confront Moo and Lilim at the Temple Of Devilry. And indeed, that is where Moo and Lilim had been teleported to when you last saw them, and Moo was now on that dark, evil temple's throne, with Lilim at his side, and Holly, Genki, Nina and Holly's father all shackled on a wall behind them. It was a horrible place, with many weapons on the walls, evil being statues and torture devices, plus evil versions of things you'd find in a regular temple and palace. Along with death traps.

"I wonder when the monster rebels will be here to meet their final fatal flu fate?" asked Lilim. "I know not, but given their determination in my telling them what was going on, I'd be less than surprised if it were very soon." Moo stated. "So I hope you have that gauntlet at the ready. We need to make sure to spray them a second time and see them destroyed once and for all before they have a chance to attack us." "True, that." Lilim said. "By the way, I'm going to be using this thing a lot in the future." She looked to her gauntlet to make her point. "You know, on all other monsters, traitor to us or otherwise. So what I'm wondering is, should we start with Naga and Gali? After all, they WERE members of your Big Bad Four, along with the already infected Gray Wolf and Pixie. Wouldn't that be fitting to start with them, then?" "I would most approve of that, and they most deserve it. So yes, you will start with them." Moo replied.

"The only thing you two are starting with is downfall and death!" roared Tiger as he and the other eight rebels entered the Temple Of Devilry. "Let's get them and send them back to where they came from!" "Chi!" Mocchi shouted. The bunch of them were much more ready for what was to come this time, as they knew from the sight and sound of this place there'd be a lot of killer weapons, torture machines and death traps. So Golem and Big Blue smashed the floor with their fists to knock Moo and Lilim down, then they did their tornado attack moves to make sure several of the traps, weapons and devices got destroyed. Tiger and Gray Wolf used their ice, lightning and wind attacks, along with their speed and skill, to destroy more of these, and it was Hare's dragon punches and dragon kicks, Mocchi's Mocchi cannon and blossom cherry blizzard and Pixie's various lightning bomb, lightning zap and fire forcefield attacks which ensured not a one of the rebels got injured, but all their dangerous, mechanical opponents were destroyed.

And those which were not taken down thanks to all of this? They were taken out thanks to the teleporting and tail attacks of Suezo as well as the hopping and blasting attacks of Hopper. Soon enough, even the throne Moo was previously sitting on was destroyed by the big, pounding fists of Golem and Big Blue, and Tiger and Gray Wolf howled in triumph, while the four humans who were shackled to the wall were filled with hope and elated about this simultaneously. "OUR TEMPLE!" Lilim exclaimed as she saw what they'd done. "But it matters not!" Moo told her. "We will rebuild it with my gem, right after you give them your second demonstration of what a sick bitch you are, that is!" "Ah, but of course…" Lilim smirked. Then she stood up, along with Moo, and said to Tiger and Gray Wolf: "Howl all you want, you furfaced fuckholes! I've got you right where I want you!"

As she pointed her gauntlet of a Monster Flu spraying blaster at the nine rebels in front of her, Pixie exclaimed: "NO! You are not going to use that again!" "Oh, yes I am, you traitorous wench." Lilim told her. "And your demises will just be the beginning." "She is going to use this on all other monsters in this world to make them our servants and slaves." Moo stated. "And it'll start with Naga and Gali, since they, like you and Gray Wolf, are traitors who were once my Big Bad Four." "And don't think we won't be able to find them, no matter where they are, either." put in Lilim. "After all, Moo's got his gem, which made all of this possible." Moo held the gem out and said: "It will easily allow us to do exactly as we plan, and its limitless power, so long as I make sure to know when to rest between intervals, will see to it I conquer all as I would have in my previous life had it not been for the likes of you!" "In your fiendish, nightmarish dreams, Moo!" Tiger growled. "Everyone, dispose of those doomsday devices, and make sure to do so in a way that disposes of their owners!"

So it happened like follows. Lilim shouted: "Kiss your sorry asses goodbye!" and let loose a long spray at the rebels, but Pixie made her fire forcefield go up to block it, then Suezo teleported behind Lilim and whacked the gauntlet off of her hand with his tail. "Say goodbye to your gauntlet!" Suezo shouted. "ASSHOLE!" Lilim shouted as she blasted Suezo into the wall where the four humans were shackled with a lightning blast from her finger. "You whacked off my fucking gauntlet!" "And now we're gonna get rid of it!" Gray Wolf shouted as Big Blue did a tornado attack and sent the already flying gauntlet flying even faster. Gray Wolf blew ice breath onto the gauntlet blaster and froze it solid from the inside out. After that, Tiger yelled: "Torpedo attack!" and blasted lightning from his horns, hitting the frozen, gauntlet shaped ice block dead on and shattering it into countless little pieces. They went all over the place, and Lilim shouted out: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL GAUNTLET!" "And that will be the least of your troubles, bitch!" Pixie shouted as she flew right at Lilim.

She took hold of Lilim and yelled: "Though my fire shield blocked the Monster Flu spray you unleashed at us, some of it hit the floor where it was! I know just the one to soak it up so not a single rebel touches it by mistake! Taste of your own medicine, you blue broad! This is for the way you sprayed me in the face!" She tossed Lilim straight into the remaining drops of Monster Flu liquid and Lilim's entire body hit them, making them disappear from sight and existence. In the next instant, Lilim flew up to the sky and screamed: "ERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as she knew full well she was a goner and nothing could save her. The Monster Flu took its toll, and as it permanently vanished from existence, so did Lilim. The fact the infected Pixie and Suezo had made physical contact with her only added an extra kick. She turned to a Lost Disk, and that Lost Disk quickly got stomped to dust by Golem. "Nice job, Pixie!" called Hare. "Chi!" Mocchi added. "One down, one to go!" put in Suezo. "Only you will be the only ones to go!" Moo said in a menacing tone as he walked towards them. "For despite your destroying first Lilim's blaster of Monster Flu and then Lilim herself, I still have the gem which enabled me to come this far, and I will not allow you to ever defeat me again, least of all now!"

He held out the gem and began to charge up its vast power, but then Tiger said: "That thing is going to hell, Moo!" Gray Wolf added: "Just like you are!" "Mocchi Rose Petal!" let out Mocchi, and he made it come down on Moo to confuse him just long enough for Hare to yell out: "DRAGON KICK!" and kick the gem out of Moo's hand. Though Moo grabbed them and tossed them into Hopper and Suezo, going: "YOU WORTHLESS, INSIGNIFICANT WORMS! DO YOU THINK FOR EVEN A SECOND ANY OF THIS IS GOING TO FUCKING STOP ME?" But Pixie let loose a blast of lightning from both her hands which destroyed the gem, and the lots of power Moo had been charging up in it overloaded and shot right back into Moo, proving to be the equivalent of him holding on to it for too long and unleashing the power while still holding the gem, which caused him severe damage. "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Moo screamed. "FOOLS!" He unleashed fire blasts and energy beams at them, and although it hit them all, it sent them flying directly towards Moo. Moo then said: "Even without that gem which you just destroyed, none of you are a match for me! I can easily destroy you all as of this fucking second!" But though Hare's dragon kick had not made any contact with his hand when it happened and just the gem, and thus Moo wasn't infected, the evil monster was about to be.

How so, you ask? Because as Moo drew his sword to finish them off, Tiger barked: "Not so fast, Moo!" Big Blue then added: "You dealt us a great deal of damage by blasting us like that but you made one major, fatal mistake!" "You let us get too damn close!" Gray Wolf yelled, and with that, he and Tiger slashed Moo, Golem and Big Blue punched him, Mocchi, Hopper and Pixie blasted him and Hare and Suezo pummeled him with, respectively, fists and tail. After that, Pixie put in: "Oh, and Moo? We have only one more thing to say to you! Everyone?" Then they all went: "ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as they sneezed at exactly the same time, and onto Moo. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WAS SO CLOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE!" Moo boomed as the Monster Flu racked his body and he imploded into first the Lost Disk he had been before, and then into absolutely nothing, which was what Lilim's Lost Disk became as well as the impact of the implosion went right in its direction. Moo was finally gone for good, and so was Lilim! The rebels had one. "YEAH!" they all shouted.

"Nice job, guys!" Holly shouted. "We knew you could do it!" added Genki. "At last, Moo and Lilim are no more!" Nina smiled. "And for real this time!" commented Holly's father. "And it's never been more satisfying, all things considered, though now we've got to get you down from there!" Tiger spoke. Golem walked over and said: "Golem get down Holly's father." He pulled the shackles off and grabbed him, then placed him down gently. After that, Pixie used her lightning blasts to destroy Holly's shackles, then flew in, caught her and placed her down. A second later, Tiger ran forward, told Genki: "Don't move." and, after Genki nodded, he did a spin move to slash the shackles to nothing and catch Genki on his back. He landed on his feet and let Genki get off. Finally, Gray Wolf did much the same for Nina.

"Thanks for getting us down. We really didn't like being shackled up like that." Genki said. "Especially by Moo and Lilim." Nina added. "Not a problem." Big Blue said. "Chi, no problem, Chi!" Mocchi put in. "Though I think I'd better get us home now." Holly said. "Good thing is, that despite the effort it took for my magic stone to make you that medicine, it can still do some things while its powers recover. One of which is teleportation." "Good to know," Tiger told her, but just then, the Monster Flu came back to bite him and the other eight monsters, who just now started sneezing and coughing again. Obviously, the effects of the medicine weren't as strong as they'd been, as the medicine had helped matters, but this was still such a powerful flu that it'd take at least weeks and possibly month to get over it at long last. "Whoa, now I'm more relieved we can still teleport ourselves home than ever!" Holly exclaimed. So she used her magic stone to teleport them back to the village, and once news was heard of what had happened, all of everyone cheered, was relieved and commended the rebel monsters.

News of this would spread from area to area, it was certain. And although it would still be some time before the nine goody monsters recovered from their illness, they still had a good future to look forward to like they did before all the same, much like all the humans did. And especially since Moo and Lilim were now deader and more gone for good than ever before, and they would not be coming back to terrorize the world of Monster Rancher no matter what.

THE END

So, was this a cool joyride of a story for you? Please rate and review this final chapter, all!


End file.
